I Don't Like Your Girlfriend
by Duzell-Reincarnated
Summary: Redone! Hopefully Better. Shikamaru is dating Ino. Temari isn't to thrilled for the couple, though. So what does she do? Try to get Shikamaru interested in her, of course. Song is Avril Lavigne's, not mine. Songfic. Characters not mine either.


**A.N-Hey! I hope you like this one. It's a Shikameri and has Ino in it! What's a Shikamari? Well, have you ever noticed that -_maru _and -_mari _sound alike? Well, I did, so Shikamari! **

* * *

_Hey Hey you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_(No way No way)_

_I think you need a new_

_one._

_Hey Hey you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Temari was walking down the streets of Kohona when she saw Ino (The pig!) giving Shikamaru kiss on the cheek. At least, it started as a cheek kiss but the pig turned it into an all-out make-out. If it were possible, the Sand nin would have turned green from jealously. What is _wrong _with me? Temari asked herself. There was no way in all the Five Great Nations that Subaku no Temari of the Sand could like Nara Shikamaru of the Leaf Village. So she walked away.

The next time Temari saw Shikamaru, he and Pig they were arguing over going to lunch in a restaurant or get one from her mother. Pig wanted one from her mother and Shikamaru (obviously) wanted to go to a restaurant.

"Your mother's cooking is horrible!" Shikamaru all but shouted. This earned him a slap in the face by pig.

"My mother's cooking is fabulous! And if you don't want it, then I'll eat it myself! Alone!" Pig stormed off in a huff, leaving her boyfriend (As if she deserved him!) standing in the street, muttering "Troublesome woman. Why do I always get the troublesome ones?" Temari took this as her chance to talk some sense into his thick-headed, well, head.

"Who's more troublesome, lazy-ass? Your mother, Pig, the Hokage, or me?" Temari asked. The ninja to whom she was talking spun around, taken off guard. He looked embarrassed. He looked so cute that way, thought Temeri. Ahg, WHY was she thinking like this? _Maybe because you like him,_ a part of her said. Temari shook her head to clear her thoughts. She turned back to Shikamaru. It looked like he was sorting out his thoughts, too.

"You know what? I just realized I, uh, have something to do for....the Hokage! Yeah, I gotta go. See you later!" Shikamaru stammered. Then he was gone. Temari blinked, stunned. _Well_, she thought, _good day to you, too__._

_Hey Hey you you_

_I know that you like me_

_(No way No way)_

_No, it's not a secret_

_Hey Hey you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend _

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

Temari found Shikamaru in his favorite cloud-watching spot. He looked troubled.

"What's wrong, lazy-ass? You don't look so good." Temeri asked. Shikamaru sighed. He decided that, if anyone, Temeri would be able to help him deal with his Ino-problem.

"It's about Ino. She just seems guarded and careful around me all of a sudden. And I don't know why." He turned to her then, gazing into those bluish-green eyes and losing himself completely_._

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel_

_alright_

_Don't pretend _

_I think you know I'm dam precious_

_And he-l yeah, I 'm the motherf--king princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_(I'm right)_

Neither ninja knew what happened next, or how it happened , but one minute they were talking and the next minute they were in each other's arms, kissing with a burning passion. When they finally broke apart for air, Temari turned to the boy she just made out with (a boy who had the word _friend _attached to boy) and told him,

"You have to dump her, lazy-ass. You have to." Shikamaru nodded. He said,

"To tell you the truth, I had been planning to for a while. But part of me was still in love with Ino. But now..." He shook his head at her and smiled.

"But now, that part is _long _gone." Then he took her in his arms again and they repeated their kiss-fest. As this was happening, Temari thought, _Even a shinobi's life can be sweet. Oh, heavenly, gloriously sweet__._

_She's like, **so** whatever,_

_and you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_and that's what everyone's talking 'bout_

_Hey Hey you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_(No way No way)_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey Hey you you _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey Hey you you_

_I know that you like me_

_(No way No way)_

_No, it's not a secret_

_Hey Hey you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend _

_I can see the way _

_I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away _

_I know that you think of me_

_I know that you talk about me _

_all the time_

_again and again_

_So come over here and _

_tell me what I wanna hear._

_Better yet, make your girlfriend_

_disappear._

_I don't wanna hear you say her name_

_ever again_

_because.... _Back to top

_In a second you'll be wrapped around_

_my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it_

_better,_

_there's no other_

_so when's it gonna sink in _

_she's so stupid,_

_what the he-l were you thinking! (2x)_

Later that day....

Temari was laughing so hard it was getting hard to breathe. She had just watched Shika (Her new nickname for Shikamaru) break up with Pig and the girl's face had been priceless! Hilarious!

"B-but Shika-kun, w-why? Why are you breaking up with me?" _So he can be with _me_, _Temari thought. _Well, she doesn't need to know that. It would be, as Shika says, troublesome to have her steaming at us all the time._ When Temari looked at the Yamanaka's house again, the door was closed and a smirking Shikamaru coming toward her. She lit up inside when he said,

"Well troublesome woman, care to continue where we left off?"

"Indeed." So they did.

_Hey Hey you you_

_I know that you like me_

_(No way No way)_

_No, it's not a secret_

_Hey Hey you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend _

_Hey Hey you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_(No way No way)_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey Hey you you _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey Hey you you_

_I know that you like me_

_(No way No way)_

_No, it's not a secret_

_Hey Hey you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend _

_Hey Hey you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_(No way No way)_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey Hey you you _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey Hey you you_

_I know that you like me_

_(No way No way)_

_No, it's not a secret_

_Hey Hey you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend (2x) _

_Hey Hey! _


End file.
